The invention relates to a valve drive control device for controlling a valve drive in particular of an internal combustion engine, with an armature element having a control element for coupling the armature element to a cam element for controlling axial positioning of the cam element.
DE 10 2006 051 809 A1 discloses a valve drive control device, particularly for an internal combustion engine, for controlling a valve drive with at least one control armature element provided for a control movement, and with a control element provided for a engagement in a control gate of a cam element, wherein the control armature element and the control element can be moved relative to each other in a longitudinal direction.
From DE 10 2006 015 233 A1a valve drive control device, particularly for controlling a valve drive in an internal combustion engine, is known. The valve drive control device comprises at least one control armature element which is provided for a control movement, and a control element, which is provided for a coupling to a control gate of a cam element, wherein the control armature element and the control element are coupled to each other.
In DE 10 2006 059 188 A1a valve drive control device, particularly for controlling a valve drive in an internal combustion engine, is described, which has at least one control armature element provided for a control movement, and a control element provided for a coupling to a control gate of a cam element, wherein a coupling of the control armature element and the control element is provided.
It is the principal object of the invention to optimize a control process triggered by the valve drive control device.